Miraculous Ladybug Lucky Charm
by Nayinator
Summary: 3 Months before: Chat Noir and Ladybug fight Timebreaker in a heartbreaking battle. Ladybug uses Chat Noir's ring to summon Absolute Power to defeat the Akuma. Will Marinette find a way to bring Chat Noir back? Or will he be lost to time forever? 3 Months later: Ladybug is in a fierce battle against an akuma and uses her lucky charm to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Miraculousers! I got great reviews on the first story I ever posted here! Yay! Thank you guys SOOO much. I love you! Here's another story, this one will be broken into two or three chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

 _July 21, 2016_

 _3 Months Before._

I ran alongside Chat Noir, chasing after the latest akuma victim, Time Breaker. She was too smart of her own good, collecting people and turning them into time as quickly as you could say "Miraculous". I glanced at Chat Noir, but he stayed focused on the akuma in front of us. Suddenly, his eyes grew large, pupils shrinking in fear.

"Ladybug!" He shouted. I snapped my head around to look at Time Breaker who was barely an arms-length away from touching my shoulder. While trying to move out of the way, the Marinette came out in me and I tripped, falling onto my knees. The sudden loss of time between moving out of the way and being erased from the universe had me frozen in place, unable to jump into action due to the crushing fact that it was over for me. One mistake would cost me. If Timebreaker got me, I wasn't coming back.

A giant black blur bolted out in front of me, and before I had time to think about what it was, two leather-clad arms stretched out around me, hugging me against its chest tightly to keep me safe. I could hear a racing heartbeat thump wildly against the warm chest that held me close. That was when it hit me, the black blur was Chat Noir.

Timebreakers fingers grazed the middle of Chat Noir's back and she skated off in the opposite direction before I could even blink, laughing to herself about the time she had received from him. Chat's body froze, locking me in place. His body slowly started to fade away, blending in with the Paris background. Not wanting to watch, I closed my eyes, squeezing his body against mine in a tight hug while running my fingers through his soft, golden hair. Grief was ripping me apart from the inside out, tearing me open at all my vulnerable seams and spilling my heart and soul onto the ground beneath me. My kitty was disappearing right under my fingertips. My kitty, the one who saved me more times than I could count. My best friend, who never missed the chance to make me feel beautiful and whole with his flirtatious antics. The giddy boy, who told me that he believed in me only hours after we first met. All of that, for someone he didn't even know.

Tears flooded my eyes, and I gave Chat Noir one last squeeze before slipping out from under his transparent arms. I stood tall, collecting myself quickly. There was still an akuma to defeat, with or without Chat Noir.

Timebreaker skated one giant circle around me, cackling into the rich Paris air. She almost had all the time she needed to go back and fix what was wronged. She was close to her goal and was getting more and more confident with her powers. I knew it was just a matter of time before Hawkmoth would instruct her to grab Chat Noir's miraculous before he disappeared, and I also knew that I couldn't let that happen.

I reached down and yanked the ring off Chat's finger, determined to keep it out of Timebreaker's reach. Gradually, Chat de-transformed, starting with his feet. The black leather melted away in a green light, revealing a clean pair of orange converse shoes before traveling up Chat Noir's real legs, which were clad in a pair of light-blue denim jeans complete with a black belt. Next, the light exposed a simple white button-down shirt that was opened over a black t-shirt. The t-shirt sported a collection of strips over the chest area. Finally, the light reached Chat's face, slowly revealing who he really was.

I felt my heart lurch in my chest as his transformation completed, revealing Chat Noir's civilian identity. His green cat-like eyes shifted, morphing into the all too familiar eyes of Adrien Agreste. My Adrien, whom I admired every day from two feet away behind a desk. The Adrien, who I now realized, never left my side. He stuck with me, protecting my life, risking his, and caring for every person that surrounded him without a second thought.

I turned the ring over in my hand, watching it turn from black to silver as a small black kawamii came swirling out of the face of the ring. The stupid silver ring Adrien always wore on his right hand. How could I have been so blind?

The kawamii blinked up at me with two large, green eyes, then turned towards Adrien. By now, his body was only visible if you squinted your eyes real hard to see him. Off to the side, I could hear Timebreaker stop short on her rollerblades, seemingly stunned by Adrien's transformation. While she was distracted, the black kawamii faced me with a deep sadness filtering across his face from looking upon the broken body of his previous holder.

"Quickly, Ladybug, you need to put the ring on." The kawamii spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"The ring! Claw's out, that's the command, hurry!" The kawamii shouted, looking back at Timebreaker. Fear gripped my chest. Both my earrings and Chat's ring? What would that do to me? Could I handle that kind of power?

"I-I don't think I can." I told the kawamii. The black creature flew up to my face and looked at me real hard, his eyes narrowing almost angrily.

"Marinette," It said. I jumped a little when he said my name, wondering how he knew. The kawamii continued sullenly, "Adrien would want you to do this." At his words, the fear in me shifted, becoming something stronger. Confidence swirled through me, captivating me and controlling me as I slipped the ring over my finger and called out the words. A strong rush of energy engrossed me, encasing me in a tunneling wind. A new mask fitted itself over my eyes, and I could suddenly see the way Chat Noir must have seen. Everything was enhanced, from my eyesight to my sense of smell. I could feel the people around me without even really knowing they were there, and I could smell the freshly made bread from my parent's bakery just down the street. The new sounds that pierced my ears were overwhelming, every honk of a car horn and every exhale of a civilian's breath didn't go unnoticed by me.

The transformation proceeded as my costume re-formed around my body, covering me in a bright purple suit enhanced with gold embroidery that twisted and turned in a symmetrical pattern that went straight down my chest and spread out at my ribcage. The gold thread twisted and turned around my waist and my limbs evenly with intricate detail. I looked up into the sky, closing my eyes to focus my new powers. Any fear I had about combining mine and Chat Noir's Miraculous's vanished as my new senses tuned down and became more tolerable for me. It allowed me to feel the Ladybug within me twisting with the power of Chat Noir's ring, becoming one. He was in me now, even if his body had completely vanished, Adrien's remnants remained in his ring and flowed through me now, keeping me steady. I opened my eyes and stared down Timebreaker who had collected herself and was now ready to fight.

I swung my re-decorated yo-yo through the air and smiled a Chat-Noir-type smile at Timebreaker. "It's over for you, akuma." I stated. "Time to go."

 **The last line there was my attempt at a time related pun. I know, it's bad, bear with me here :) I will be releasing Chapter Two sometime this week. I'd be willing to hear theories if you've got any! I'll give you a hint: Lucky Charm.**

 **Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow Miraculousers! Sorry for getting this chapter out so late. I'm stretching this story into three chapters, so expect another chapter before New Years! Also, I know this takes place around Halloween, but trust me, it works :)**

 _October 31_

I grabbed my school bag and stuffed a couple of worksheets into it's large pocket. Tikki rushed out from my purse to try and help me.

"Hurry up Marinette or you're going to be late for school!" My Mamon shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called out.

"You know Marinette," Tikki started, "it would save you more time in the mornings if you were more organized."

I zipped up my bag and stuffed some cookies and cheese into my small purse hurriedly. "I know Tikki, but with the uproar of akuma attacks, there just isn't time." I swung my backpack over my shoulders and Plagg flew out of my purse with a big slice of cheese in his hands.

"Yeah Tikki, cut the girl some slack. I say we should skip school and go back to sleep." Plagg stuffed the cheese in his mouth and chewed slowly, sighing with pleasure at its taste.

"Plagg, that cheese was supposed to be for later," I scolded. Plagg shrugged his shoulders, swallowing his large chunk of cheese.

"Sorry, Marinette,"

"Ugh, it's fine," Just then my computer caught my attention, alerting me with a news set.

The reporter faced the camera and held her microphone close to her lips, dramatically saying, _"The famous model, Adrien Agreste, is still missing three months after the disastrous stunt with Timebreaker. Gabriel Agreste continues to refuse rescue missions to find his son and has locked himself up inside his house to keep away from the pressing reporters._

 _In other news, the Ladyblog interview Lady-Noir from the day after the terrorizing attack has reached one million views, hitting the top charts at enormously quick rates. Here's a clip"_ The reporter stopped talking and the screen filled up with Alya's video of her interview with me. We sat together on her balcony in the early hours of the morning so that Alya could videotape Ladybugs first official appearance as her new identity, Lady-Noir. I had come up with the name on the spot, seeing as how Ladybug didn't quite fit the bill anymore.

I looked at the screen and a cold fist clenched my heart, squeezing it tightly. It had been so hard for me to sit through that interview after what had happened to Chat Noir, and I could see my sadness written all over my face as my new purple masked figure filled the screen.

" _Well, Alya,"_ I was saying on the video. _"I can assure Paris that even with Chat Noir's disappearance, everyone will continue to remain safe. My change of style isn't just for fun, it comes with a whole new set of ways for me to protect every single one of you."_

" _What about the missing victim's from Timebreakers attack? Why haven't they returned?"_ Alya asked.

My T.V.-self clenched her fists and smiled a pained smile before replying, _"I will do everything in my power to search for the missing victims and bring them home."_

My mom called up the stairs again, shoving my attention away from my computer screen.

"I'm coming Mamon, sorry!" I called down the stairs once more. Quickly, I shut down the computer and charged down stairs. I stopped for only a second to kiss my mom and dad goodbye, then pushed myself out the door to head for school.

All around me there were posters of the missing victims from the attacks. By now, I had every single one of their faces embedded in my mind, constantly reminding me that I should be out there looking for them instead of sitting at school listening to lectures on the best way to solve for "x". However, every time I brought this up to Tikki, she would convince me that Marinette still has a life to live, and that Lady-Noir would always do what she could when the time came. She was right.

I slid into my seat just as the bell rang, bumping Alya's shoulder in my haste.

"Girl, did you hear? My video hit _one million_ views this morning!" She exclaimed, shoving her phone in my face.

"Yes! I saw it on the news this morning. I'm proud of you Alya." I smiled. Ms. Boustier gave us a look and Alya quickly shoved her phone back into her bag, giving me a wink.

I sighed and looked up at the chalkboard, which was filled with pictures of the missing students from the school. Adrien's face was just at my eye-level, staring me down every day, reminding me that I needed to find him.

After school was over, Alya, Nino and I went to the movie theatre to see a new scary movie that had come out just in time for Halloween. On the way to there, Nino talked a little bit about how arrogant Adrien's dad was for shutting himself out and refusing to look for his son. I was going to agree, but Alya quickly shut the conversation down and started to brag about the new views she was getting on her interview with Lady-Noir.

Once the movie was over, Alya and I walked Nino home then started up for my house. Alya was talking about how the zombies in the movie didn't look realistic enough.

"I mean _come on,_ " Alya was saying, "Is it really that hard to throw around some fake blood?"

I laughed, twisting the silver ring on my finger simultaneously. Alya looked down at my hand and raised an eyebrow. When I had first started wearing the Chat Noir ring, Alya had made an obvious remark about how much it looked like the ring Adrien wore. I had to quickly formulate a story about how the ring used to be my fathers from when he was in college. She didn't buy it then, and she doesn't buy it now, but like a good friend, she goes along with it. Alya knew that when I wanted to tell her where I really got it, I would.

"Maybe _you_ should direct a zombie movie." I finally said. Alya waved her finger in the air.

"Uh-uh, that's Nino's ground. If I went anywhere _near_ a director's chair he would kill me," Alya joked.

Suddenly, the ground in front of us split open and a large, bony hand busted out to the surface. I screamed and jumped back while Alya immediately whipped out her camera and aimed it at the Skeleton that was emerging from the ground. I recognized the akuma attack, and with Alya distracted with her phone, I scurried off in the opposite direction to duck behind a building. When I was sure that nobody could see me, I commanded Plagg and Tikki to transform me. Their powers twisted and turned together, running through me like a power surge. Their energy captivated me, enclosing me in my Lady-Noir identity.

I ran back out onto the streets, fully clothed in my purple and gold uniform. Six more Skeletons had emerged from the ground in front of random trick-or-treaters, moving slowly, almost as though they were being controlled.

I swung my yo-yo through the air and let it catch on the ledge of a building, then used its momentum to lift me up and catapult me through the air. I landed in the middle of the hectic akuma attack and led any close-by civilians out of harms way. Once they were gone, I stood my ground, keeping a battle stance, and observed my surroundings.

Within seconds an army of Skeletons surrounded me.

I looked around, thinking as quickly as I could, contemplating every possible outcome of the situation in front of me, and they all ended the same way.

The Skeletons cornered me, chattering their teeth angrily and swinging around swords made of bone. The Akumatized Victim floated above his army and glared at me intensely.

"Lady-Noir, I am Halloween. Hand over your Miraculouses, or my Skeleton army will show you a trick you will _never_ forget." The Akumatized Victim said. Halloween wore a mummy costume, the drapes hung of his arms and danced in the slight breeze that washed over Paris, kicking up fallen leaves in its wake. On his head, he wore a giant pumpkin head with red glowing eyes that squinted at me through the lingering darkness of Halloween night. In his right hand, he held a long golden staff, and every time he tapped the ground with it, another Skeleton would pop out of the ground and join the rest of the army.

I turned in a slow circle, examining the situation around me. Late night Halloween-goers were retreating, finding shelter in near-by buildings or hiding behind the legs of the Eiffel Tower in a fruitless effort to remain unseen. It was moot point to try to find another way to defeat the akuma, I knew the only way would be to use my Lucky Charm. Luckily, the Charm worked the same exact way as it did before I took Chat Noir's ring and dawned on Absolute Power. All I had to do was throw my purple spotted yo-yo into that air and voila, my Lucky Charm dropped into my hands, clad in classic Ladybug colors. Taking Chat's ring gave me his senses and agility; however, his Cataclysm power had not descended over to me. Even Plagg and Tikki thought that was strange, but we could never figure out why I couldn't use his power. Some part of me secretly hoped that it was because only the true owner of the ring could access its full potential, meaning that Adrien could still be alive, but the rest of me knew it was naïve thinking.

The Skeleton army advanced, swarming around me like a hoard of bees as Halloween grew impatient with me. He twirled his staff in his hand then gave the ground a hard _tap,_ making another Skeleton erupt from a newly formed crack in the street.

I swung my yo-yo through the air gracefully, feeling the power swirl within me and work its way out into the magic item. The yo-yo flung itself into the air and I shouted, "Lucky Charm!" making the yo-yo erupt into a brilliant red light. Once the light faded, my yo-yo skirted back down into my right hand. I held out my free hand patiently waiting for the charm to fall, but it never did.

A Skeleton placed its hand on my shoulder and I swung myself around, smacking the creature in the head with my yo-yo and tripping another one that had snuck up beside me with the loose string. The Skeletons I had attacked fell apart, their bones clattering to the hard ground in heaps. Once the yo-yo returned to my hands, I looked back up into the sky.

"Where is that Charm?" I questioned worriedly. Another hand touched my shoulder lightly, and without thinking I swung around, grabbed its hand, and judo-flipped its body over my shoulder, letting go only once I heard its body smack hard into the ground at my feet. I placed a knee on the Skeletons chest and was ready to punch the ugly guy in the face, when I noticed that the Skeleton I had just attacked, wasn't a Skeleton.

A set of green eyes looked up at me, and even after the events of me throwing my long-lost partner over my shoulder, he smiled at me in the most Chat-Noir way possible.

Adrien said, "You needed me Bugaboo?"

 **Gah, that ending though! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be in Adrien point of view. Also, I know this chapter is long, but it's worth it right? Anyway, I will be writing a Miraculous Short revolving around the New Year, I will be putting the story out New Year's eve so be prepared! I love you guys! Thank you for the support! Also, I wanted to add that the name Lady-Noir is** _ **not**_ **used for a ship name here. I was going to do Chatbug but Lady-Noir sounded better. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

It felt as though I had been wondering around in The White Abyss for eternity. Never aging, never getting hungry, or tired, or thirsty. It was almost like hibernation, except I was always awake, stuck in an endless cycle of no day, no night, and most importantly, no Ladybug.

Upon my arrival of The White Abyss, I had noticed that the Chat Noir ring was no longer on my finger. My plan to use my Cataclysm to escape was then, thrown out the window. Any plan I could formulate from then on simply came and went because without the means to execute a plan, there was no plan.

It took me about a month, by my estimates, to decide upon the name The White Abyss. The name seemed fitting considering the place I had inevitably been stuck in was an on-going white backdrop of space with no walls, no floors, and no ceilings. It was like a prison cell, where the only thing I could do to pass the time was think. Think of all the things that had gone wrong in my life. The times I let down my father, or missed my mother, or acted out of jealousy. However, I was also able to think of the good things. Like, fighting beside Ladybug in our endless akuma battles to save Paris from creatures no one could have ever imagined. My times spent with Nino, my best friend, listening to his new mixtapes and coming along to support his talent on live television. Things like, shaking off my bodyguard so I could go see a movie, or listening to the conversations Alya and Marinette had about the random things they did because the girls were more interesting than whatever the teacher was droning on about that day.

Thinking made it so easy to miss my friends. I had finally begun to have a real life, and now that was stripped from me, leaving me skinned to the bone and tossed into the fire.

I squatted down and ran my finger along the white ground, feeling it's non-existent material. I wondered for the millionth time what the girls and Nino were up to these days.

"Probably shaking off Chloe's usual antics." I decided. Then, a blinding red light erupted above my head, melting down all around me. A million small ladybugs emerged from the light and scurried down an invisible set of walls, creating a sort of box around me. One of the ladybugs ran up to my foot so, I extended my hand out to pick it up gently. Immediately upon contact, a shock of energy ran through me, tickling my spine and making my hairs stand on end. My clothes were washed of all color and replaced with Ladybugs classic pattern, and all the ladybugs that were around me abruptly crawled up onto my body, wrapping me up in a ladybug cocoon.

I was flung into the brilliant red light above me as a set of ladybugs sat down over my eyes, concealing my vision. The air contorted around me, tightening and shifting as the ladybugs navigated me to wherever they needed to take me. Just when I thought it would never end, the air pressure around me ceased, and I could feel the ladybugs squirm their way off my body. The cold air pierced my bare skin. I blinked up into the sky, allowing my eyes a moment to adjust to the new scenery.

I was home.

The full moon hung high up in the sky, illuminating Paris in a soft glow. People in costumes were crowded around the legs of the Eiffel Tower, and rows of skeletons formed a circle around the center of the lot.

I walked forward, rubbing my arms to warm them up from the cold. My face smashed right into the back of one of the Skeleton men and it whirled itself around, chattering its teeth at me angrily. I ducked just as it swung a bony fist out at me and stuck out my foot to trip it before it could come at me again. The Skeleton fell to the ground in a heap of bones.

When I turned around again, I noticed a girl standing just a few feet away from me. The girl was clad in a purple and gold uniform, throwing a spotted yo-yo through the air, fiercely taking out two Skeletons that were directly in front of her. The girl's hair was tied back into two pigtails held together with an unmistakable red ribbon. Her bluebell eyes searched the sky intently, filled with an ongoing worry.

"Ladybug?" I whispered.

"Where is that Charm?" I heard her say. The voice was all too familiar, but still, I had to make sure I was right.

Elbowing a Skeleton out of the way, I stalked my way up towards the girl and touched her shoulder lightly, taking note of the red and black earrings stuck in the lobes of the girl's ears. Big mistake.

The girl gripped my wrist, and I had only just enough time to notice a large black ring on her middle finger before I was flung over the girl's shoulder. My back smacked hard into the ground, but I didn't care. I didn't care because I knew, I had found my Ladybug, and if Ladybug had the Chat Noir ring, she also knew my true identity.

Ladybug pressed her knee against my chest and her purple, leather hand clenched into a fist, ready to make love to my face. But, she stopped mid-air and blinked at me in amazement.

smiled the best Chat Noir smile I could and said, "You needed me Bugaboo?"

Ladybug moved her knee off my chest and adjusted herself so that she was sitting on my lap. I sat up too, rubbing the spot on my wrist that she had grabbed to flip me.

"I see you've taken up my style," I noted. I winced slightly upon looking at the hand-shaped bruise that had started to form, but even a little bruise couldn't stop the happiness from swelling up in my chest.

A purple blur wrapped her arms around me tightly, tackling me into a tight hug. Instinctively, I folded my arms around Ladybug's waist, snuggling her up to my chest lovingly.

"Adrien?" She sobbed into my shoulder. I tucked a loose strand of Ladybug's hair behind her ear. The earrings she wore caught the light of the moon and reflected onto her face, illuminating her wet cheeks in a soft glow. I trailed my fingers down to her jaw and swiftly wiped away the tears with the back of my thumb.

"Are you real?" Ladybug asked. In response, I took her hand and pressed it against my chest right where my heart was, letting her feel my racing heart.

"I'm real," I replied. Ladybug suddenly climbed off me and twisted the black ring that rested on her finger.

"Adrien, I-I didn't know what to do. The akuma…" She trailed off for a minute as I stood up. "You were my Lucky Charm, Chat."

I blushed into the darkness and grabbed Ladybug's hand, feeling braver as Adrien than I had ever felt as Chat Noir. Then, I said, "Let's get these bad kitty's."

Ladybug looked down at the ring on her finger again, gears turning in her mind as she thought. She let go of my hand and yanked the ring off, not even bothering to command Plagg to let go, and her violently purple uniform disappeared in a white light. Ladybug's usual colors returned to their normal state and she handed me the ring, closing my fist around it.

"If we're doing this, we're doing this right. Together, as a team."

 **Hello fellow Miraculousers! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas. My present to you is TWO CHAPTERS of this book. Chapter 4 is also written in Adrien's point of view, and I think it's the best so far. Hope you all enjoy. :)**

 **P.S. I had to cut this chapter into two chapters because the story got too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

I nodded, "Be back in a sec, Mi' Lady. Don't go fighting Skeleton's without me, you can't have _all_ the fun." I winked at her and darted off into the night, stowing myself away under a near-by bridge.

The ring slid over my finger with ease. The power that emitted from it twisted with my mortality, making me feel once again, whole. I was home.

Plagg flew up out of the ring and shook his head tiredly.

"Marinette, how many times do I have to tell you not to take the ring off before I'm out!" Plagg whined. I smiled at the small kawamii, waiting for him to notice who I was. He seemed a little slow on the uptake, continuing his list of complaints as he twirled through the air.

Finally, I cleared my throat and held out my hands for Plagg to sit on. He suddenly looked up at me with wide eyes, "Adrien?"

I laughed whole-heartedly, "Yes, Plagg."

"Adrien! Oh, I missed you buddy. Do you got any cheese? I haven't had any camembert since you disappeared…" On Plagg rambled, and on I listened, until Ladybug shouted for Chat Noir to get his furry-behind-out-here-and-fight.

"Uh, Plagg?" I said. Plagg stopped talking and looked at me. "We got an akuma to capture."

"Aww, but I just de-transformed!"

"For old times," I replied. "Plagg, Claws out!" I commanded. The ring on my finger turned black as the night and I was transformed into my Alter-Ego.

I opened my eyes, night vision flickering over me. My ears twitched in the darkness, sensing the walls that surrounded me. I reached for my baton and charged out from under the bridge, swirling my baton through the air to take out a row of Skeletons that had assembled around the area in front of me.

Ladybug appeared at my side and asked, "Have you looked at your outfit?" I glanced down for a quick second, which was more than enough time to be humiliated.

"Ugh, red so doesn't match my eyes!" I complained. My black suit was still decorated with Ladybug's classic colors.

Ladybug looked at me and stifled a giggle, "You're my Lucky Charm, remember? Now, the akuma is in Halloween's staff, I'll distracted him, but I need you to sneak around back and slide under him. Use your Cataclysm power to grab the staff and destroy it. Ready?"

"Ready," I used my baton to catapult me onto the roof of a building off to the left and Ladybug charged forward, circling the Akumatized Victim that was floating over his Skeleton army aimlessly. She caught his attention and I took my cue.

I ran down the roof tops, coming up just behind the Akuma Victim. I extended my baton and slid down to the ground, using it as though it were a pole. I summoned my Cataclysm power before my feet even touched the ground.

Ladybug veered off to a sharp right, leaving an opening for me to slide under the Akuma Victim and steal his staff without him noticing. I reached up and grabbed the base of the object, yanking it out of Halloween's hand. The Cataclysm magic traveled up the staff's large stem, turning it from a pure gold to a charcoal black. I threw the staff like a javelin towards Ladybug, who caught the object, and broke it against her knee, releasing the akuma.

I stood up and walked casually over to Ladybug, tucking my baton back into it's usual spot on my lower back. Ladybug purified the akuma, watching its white wings descended into the night sky. A look of sadness crossed her face, so I gently placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Ladybugs bluebell eyes found mine amidst the Paris sunrise, then, she laughed. The purist sound in the world. I swore in that moment, everything lit up around us. The sun that was just beginning to peak off in the distance, rose a little higher. And the air, became a little richer, and the breeze felt a little warmer. I became completely submerged in Ladybug's genuine happiness, as did everything around her. _That_ was when I fell in love with Ladybug, because she had the power to change the world with a single smile.

Ladybug's laughter ceased, but her smile remained. "How am I supposed to throw you into the air, Chat Noir?" She asked, biting her lip to contain her laughter. I let out a small laugh and wrapped my arms around Ladybug tightly, feeling sadness creep up into my chest and wrap my heart in its cold fingers. I tilted my head, shoving my nose into Ladybugs soft hair, inhaling her sweet scent deeply.

Ladybug sobbed lightly into my chest, trying to hide her face from me. We sat like that for a moment, supporting each other, neither of us quite standing on our own, until we both heard the all too familiar _beep_ of her earrings.

I let go of Mi' Lady and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, running my fingers run down its short length. Ladybug closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't want you to leave, Chat."

"I don't want to leave, Mi' Lady," my hand traveled to her cheek, tracing her jawline down to her chin. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was all that time spent in The White Abyss, but I kissed her.

Ladybug tensed up and stepped back.

"I can't Chat. I just…" Her earrings beeped once more, as did one of the pads on my ring. I wasn't worried, she knew who I was now. But a panicked look crossed her face for a moment because I didn't know who she was, and she didn't have much time left. Ladybug had used her Charm long before I used my Cataclysm, she had to have been down to her last few spots.

I grabbed her hand and quickly ran her to my spot under the bridge. Once out of sight, I commanded Plagg to detransform me, keeping hold of Ladybug's wrist.

"It's because I'm Adrien, isn't it?" I asked inquisitively. Ladybug's earrings beeped once more, and she let out a squeal, her hand flying to her ears.

"I really have to go-"

"And I died. Am I right?" I continued, cutting her off. Ladybug tensed up and glared at me, an evil glint reflecting off her eyes.

" _Don't"_ Ladybug warned.

"You knew me in our civilian lives, didn't you? But, now I'm back and-"

"I said _don't_ Adrien!" Ladybug snapped. "Don't do this. You don't understand what I've gone through the past three months." Ladybug tried to move around me to leave, but I stepped in front of her. "Ugh, you persistent Chat! Fine, I'll tell you. When you disappeared that day, Adrien, it was like the whole world shut down. Nino didn't talk for _weeks,_ your dad locked himself up in his house, and he never leaves. You're on the news, along with many others, _every single day._ Reminding me that, I could've done better. Fear, Adrien! I was a culprit of fear, and taking your ring was supposed to save you, but it didn't!" Ladybug placed one hand on her chest to calm herself down and wiped away frustrated tears with the other.

Her words hit me like a sack of bricks, punching a hole through me with every sentence. I tried to imagine what it would've been like for me if I were in her shoes, but the thought was just too painful. Ladybug had lost me, just as I had lost her. While I was stuck in a prison, she was stuck with the world.

"Ladybug, I-"

Ladybug cut me off quietly, "So, I'm sorry I can't kiss you during a one-time comeback to fight a single battle. Not when you're going to get sent away as soon as I say those two words, and I have to say them, Adrien, before I change back."

"Ladybug wait-"

"Miraculous Ladybug." She whispered. A swirl of red light protruded from my chest and swirled around me, shooting out into Paris to return the world to normal again. The light swirled back towards me, engulfing me in a swarm of ladybugs, then vanished.

I was still here, and the Ladybug print had vanished from my clothing.

Ladybug sucked in a breath, then ducked behind one of the pillars scattered out beneath the bridge. A pink light illuminated her area for just a moment, then dissipated as Ladybug turned to her civilian form.

I walked over to my side of the pillar and sat down on the ground. I reached my hand back, and Ladybug placed her barehand in mine, clutching it tightly.

"I'm still here," I said astonished.

"How?" Ladybug choked out. I leaned my head against the pillar and let out a small sigh.

"Magic is funny, I guess."

"You have a sick sense of humor, Chat."

"My name is Adrien," I replied defensively.

Ladybug was quick to respond, "Not when you're Chat Noir humor shows."

I let out a small laugh, "Is Ladybug trying to be funny?" I inquired. There was a small, drawn out silence.

"No," came Ladybugs reply. I gave her hand a small squeeze to comfort her.

"I want to see you," I stated.

"Adrien-"

"Please," I begged. Ladybug grew quite again.

"Okay," she whispered. I quickly stood up, dusting off the dirt from my jeans, and stepped away from the pillar. Slowly, a body emerged from the other side, walking around to stand right in front of me. She kept eye contact with me the entire way, not once doubting her decision.

The girl in front of me wore a black suit jacket with a white t-shirt, decorated in a pink floral pattern that descended over her chest. Her pink capris pants were skin tight all the way down to her calves, and a pair of pink flats decorated her feet.

Marinette's bluebell eyes stared back at mine, her cheeks lit up with a pink blush that spread across her face at my assessment of her.

Without thinking, I enfolded my best friend in a hug, and she responded immediately, pulling me close.

"You're amazing, Marinette." I said. Marinette looked up at me a smiled.

"You're still here, Adrien."

"I'm still here," I agreed, cupping her chin. "May we try that kiss again, Princess?" Marinette blushed furiously, letting out a nervous giggle.

"I missed you, Chaton." Marinette grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me hard in the morning light of Paris. Her warm hands ran though my silky hair and I pressed her against my chest, wishing that we could stay in that moment forever, wrapped in each other's arms. I returned her passion vigorously, basking in the feel of my Princesses care.

I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow Miraculousers!**

 **I just wanted to apologize for not being able to post my New Year's story on time! I am sorry, I was 100% sure I would be able to, but I got really busy and couldn't :(**

 **I will be posting the New Year's story tomorrow though, I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Also, I've been getting lots of comments on the other victims that were lost in this story, and I just wanted to assure you that I do have a deleted scene that I wrote about the other victims, and if you guys would like, I can post it as another chapter. Just let me know!**

 **Thank you guys so much! Love you guys!**


End file.
